batmanfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Bear
Bear Bear (zu dt.: der Bär), oder auch The Bear of Moscow (zu dt.: der Bär von Moskau) genannt, heißt mit bürgerlichen Namen Fyodor, der Nachname ist nicht bekannt. Bear ist der selbsternannte Batman von Moskau, welcher die Moskauer Unterwelt in Angst versetzt. Entstehung Fyodor wurde von klein auf zu einem Athleten erzogen, mit der Hoffnung, dass er eines Tages in den Olympischen Spielen Gold holt und somit Russland Ehre und Ruhm beschert. Sein Vater schreckte nicht davor zurück seinen eigenen Sohn riskante Steroide zu spritzen, welche verheerende Nebenwirkungen auslösten, so war er schon als kleiner Junge extrem behaart und muskulös. Eines Tages kamen Verbrecher und erschossen seinen Vater, Fyodor nahmen sie mit. Fyodor wurde zu Stavrogin gebracht, einen Mafiaboss, der Fyodor überzeugen konnte, dass die Mafiosi ihn vor einem schrecklichen Schicksal gerettet haben. Er nahm Fyodor in seine Obhut. Stavrogin setzte Fyodor auch unter schweren Steroiden, somit konnte er den sanften Jungen zu einem Vollstrecker erziehen. Die Drogen veränderten Fyodors Körper radikal. Durch die starken Veränderungen war Fyodor nun überzeugt, dass er ein Monster ist und hatte Angst sich der Welt zu zeigen. Auch vor Stavrogin entwickelte er eine starke Angst, da sein Stiefvater nicht davor zurückschreckte ihn auszupeitschen oder auf anderen Wege zu missbrauchen. Wenn Fyodor sich gut verhielt und alles tat was ihn aufgetragen wurde, so schenkte Stavrogin ihn ein Fabergé-Ei. Jahrelang war Fyodor der Bär von Moskau und erfüllte Aufträge, welche sein Stiefvater ihm erteilte. Er beging Auftragsmorde und eliminierte jeden, welche sich Stavrogin widersetzten. Wie Batman wurde er als Mythos abgetan. The Bat and the Beast Batman ging nach Moskau um Stavrogins Plan zu vereiteln in Gotham eine Atombombe einzuschleusen und dort ein Lager seiner kriminellen Aktivitäten aufzuschlagen. Durch Zufall erfuhr er, dass Stavrogin, auch Zar genannt, neben Waffen auch den sogenannten Bären besitzt. Als Batman auf Fyodor traf und mit ihm kämpfte, sagte er ihm, dass er kein Monster sei und manipuliert wird, von seinem Stiefvater. Die Worte zeigten nicht sofort Wirkung, säten aber Zweifel in Fyodors Geist. Diese Zweifel brachten ihm Peitschenschläge ein, auch weil er Batman beim Kampf nicht getötet hat. Entschlossen, sich von diesem Feind zu befreien, zwang der Zar den Moskauer Polizeichef dazu, ihm zu helfen, Batman zu beseitigen, indem er die Sicherheit seiner Frau und Tochter bedrohte. Er beauftragte Fyodor damit, diese Bedrohung zu beseitigen, aber Fyodor zögerte, Unschuldige zu töten, nachdem er bisher nur verschiedene Schlägertypen und kriminelle Bosse getötet hatte, welche die Herrschaft des Zaren bedrohten. Doch Fyodor tat pflichtgemäß, was ihm befohlen wurde, und entführte Mutter und Tochter, als sie von der Polizei an einen sicheren Ort gebracht wurden. Als der Polizeichef gegen den Befehl des Zaren, Batman zu töten, handelte, befahl der Zar Fyodor, die Geiseln zu töten. Fyoder weigerte sich und rettete die Geiseln, als die Männer des Zaren kamen um die Mutter und das Kind zu eliminieren. Batman und die Moskauer Polizei machten sich auf den Weg, um die Geiseln zu retten, woraufhin Fyodor fliehen musste. Fyodor kehrte zum ersten Mal trotzig zum Zaren zurück. Er hatte begriffen, dass ein Mann, der den Tod einer Mutter und Tochter befahl, nur böse sein konnte. Fyodor weigerte sich, weiterhin für den Zaren zu töten, aber als Batman bei den Zaren ankam, half Fyodor dennoch seinem Stiefvater. Daraufhin enthüllte Batman Fyodor, dass der Mord an seinen Eltern durch seinen Adoptivvater ausgelöst wurde, und drängte Fyodor, seinen Angriff zu stoppen. Ohne Fyodor war der Zar machtlos, denn keine anderen Gangster würden ihm helfen, weil er sie die ganze Zeit durch Angst beherrscht hatte. Batman konnte den Zaren schnell aufspüren und ihn den Behörden übergeben. Fyodor wurde in ein Krankenhaus eingeliefert, damit er eine Behandlung erhalten konnte, um die Auswirkungen der Medikamente, die er über die Jahre verabreicht bekommen hatte, rückgängig zu machen. Er entkam jedoch dem Krankenhaus und entschied sich dafür, dass er der Bär bleiben will und seinen mythischen Status gegen das kriminelle Element von Moskau einsetzt. Bear tauchte bis jetzt nur in dem fünfteiligen Erzählbogen "The Bat and the Beast" (zu dt.: Die Fledermaus und das Biest) auf. Kräfte und Fähigkeiten Fyodor ist, aufgrund der verabreichten Medikamenten, sehr groß und unglaublich stark. Er kann Beton zerbrechen und Stahl verbiegen. Trotz seiner massiven Masse ist Fyodor sehr wendig und bewegt sich mit beachtlicher Geschwindigkeit. Er ist nicht unverwundbar, aber er ist stark genug für kleine Kalibergeschosse. Er ist widerstandsfähig genug, um die meisten kleineren Verletzungen abzuschütteln. Er ist auch bemerkenswert gerissen und kennt das Abwassersystem unter Moskau sehr gut, um sich in der Stadt zurechtzufinden. Als Nebeneffekt haben die Medikamente, welche Fyodor so stark gemacht haben, ihn unglaublich haarig gemacht. Das macht ihn anscheinend ziemlich immun von der rauen russischen Kälte. Seine Fingernägel scheinen auch scharf und stark genug zu sein, um Fleisch zu zerreißen. Es ist nicht bekannt, ob die Medikamente, denen Fyodor ausgesetzt war, irgendwelche anderen lang anhaltenden oder ernsten Nebenwirkungen auf seine Gesundheit hatten. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Gegner